Wishing Well
by SugarTensai
Summary: RikkaiDai tennis team goes wishing! And, like, everything goes wrong, cuz they ARE RikkaiDai.


**Dedications**: This ficclet is dedicated to Crossroader32 for being the first reviewer for my first drabble fic,"Conversation". She is also the the one who inspired me to write more one-shot humor fics. Also reviewing and giving me a chance in "Rikkaidai Therapy." Thank you SO MUCH Crossroader32 for sticking with me all the way. Your kind words and PMs kept me awake at night, so that I was sleepy in school and dead to the world.

**Disclaimer**: I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER OWN P.o.T

**Note:** In this fic they use pennies. Not yens. So sorry, I'm not a crazy otaku who searches up Japenese currency.

* * *

Kirihara excitedly tugged on Jackal's arm like a hyper bunny.

"What?!" Snapped Jackal because this was a new shirt and the tugging had probably turned the sleeve into a stretched rag. Of course, Kirihara, being so incredibly sensitive turned on the waterworks, snot and eyeboogers flying everywhere. Sanada twitched like a crazy person as a particularly large and chunky piece of eyebooger landed on his right cheek. Soon, Kirihara was done crying and Sanada was all grossed out.

"LOOL! LOOK!" Shrieked Kirihara wildly, giving people the impression that he was having a spasm attack. Jackal looked over to where Kirihara's finger was twitching like mad.

"Yeah. So? A well?"

"NOOO! Not just ANY well. A WISHING well!" Said Kirihara innocently.

"Great. Awesome." Mumbled Jackal, disinterested.

"So?"

"So what?"

"WE SHOULD GO MAKE A WISH!" Screeched Kirihara happily, tugging on Jackal. "COME ON EVERYONE!" Kirihara shouted again, this time directed at the rest of the RikkaiDai team who had been here this whole time, except the authoress didn't mention it. Oh well.

"No way, brat." Complained Niou, as Yukimura smiled serenely. Niou immediately regretted his choice. You know,'cuz Yukimura baring his pearly whites at you when you disagree with Kirihara is lethal.

Really.

Anyways, Niou backed down and instead corrected;

"So. Uh. Let's go man. 'Cuz uh. Wishing at wishing wells is my favorite pastime!" stammered Niou nervously as he glanced at Yukimura.

"YAAAAY! GREAT! BECAUSE NOW I HAVE A GO TO WISHING WELL BUDDY!" Cried Kirihara excitedly.

"Woot. Yippee." Mumbled Niou. SO just like that, RikkaiDai Fozoku tennis team decided to spend their weekend throwing pennies into a broken well.

* * *

"Give me a penny, Jackal"! Kirihara said to him, tugging his stretched rag of a sleeve.

"No. You and Marui spend my money on cakes, arcade games, video games, movie tickets, smoothies, umbrellas, erasers, paper airplane models, gambling," As Jackal ranted madly, Yukimura planned strategic deaths for Jackal that wouldn't be traced back to himself.

"-And pickles." Finished Jackal. Kirihara's incredibly simple mind broke down. So he just stared wide-eyed at Jackal and asked, "Can I have a penny?" Jackal screamed and stomped his foot, causing a light ripple to go over Japan, into the ocean, causing a major earthquake in India.

Oh well.

The scream scared Kirihara so much that he cowered and ran behind Yukimura, whimpering. Yukimura strode forward towards Jackal and touched his shoulder lightly, while smiling his, 'How-DARE-You-Do-That-To-Akaya' smile.

Jackal shivered.

Then Yukimura pushed Jackal straight into the well, and brushed off his hands.

The regulars stared at him, mortified, except Kirihara, who jumped and clapped his hands, laughing, like Jackal's murder was the funniest thing EVER.

"Let's go wishing!" Screamed Kirihara.

No one dared oppose Yukimura, so they complied.

"Marui-senpai, may I have a penny?" Kirihara asked. Marui, being the smart tensai he is, quickly gave him the shiniest penny he had.

"Alright! Let's begin!" Shouted Kirihara.

* * *

"Um...I don't know?" Stammered Niou.

Currently, they were standing in front of the well and Niou had been asked (ordered) to wish.

"Just do as Akaya says. You go first, then Bunta, Hiroshi, Renji, Genchiro, me, and then himself." Smiled Yukimura lightly.

"THROW IN YOUR PENNY FIRST!" Shouted Kirihara from somewhere. Niou chucked his penny into the well and earned an "OW!" from somewhere inside.

"Oh... Jackal's not dead?" Whispered Yukimura creepily.

"Ummm..." Said everyone except for Kirihara.

"WISH, NIOU-SENPAI!" Screamed you-know-who.

"Um..." Niou looked at Yukimura who was smiling happily, then at the lunatic Kirihara.

"I wish to be anywhere but here." He finally said.

Those were his last words as he fell head first into the well.

Yukimura brushed off his hands and said:"Wish granted."

"ZOMG! THE WISHING WELL IS SO MAGICAL!" Kirihara cried in awe.

Everyone mentally face palmed. Then it was Marui's turn to wish. He, like Niou, hurled his penny into the well. Again, an "OW!" was head from Jackal, this time accompanied with a "DO YOU MIND?!" From Niou.

"I WISH FOR CAKES! MILLIONS OF CAKES!" Screamed Marui into the well, earning an echo. For a moment, all was silent. Then the echo came4."I wish for cakes..cakes..cakes.."

A bird squawked.

Yukimura smiled happily as he again, pushed another teammate down the well.

"Wish granted."

"OMG! OMG!" Kirihara looked like he was ready to explode in excitement.

"Is it supposed to work this way?" Asked Yaguu apprehensively.

"WELL, DUH." Said Kirihara, like it was SO obvious. "THE WELL IS MAGIC. GET PUSHED IN AND YOUR WISHES COME TRUE!"

"Um...I don't want to do this..." Said Yaguu.

"REMEMBER TO THROW YOUR PENNY!"

Yaguu decided to be smart and dunked his penny into the well, then following it by jumping in himself.

Oh, by the way, and ice cream truck truckered by, therefore leading to Kirihara screaming for ice cream, and Yukimura, Yanagi, Sanada following. Which led to the rest of the RikkaiDai tennis team sitting in the soggy, cold, broken well, listening to the sound of dripping water.

Ah, paradise.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Note:** This turned out even crackier than my first drabble fic.

**A/N:** Oh dang. A drabble is only 100 words. This goes into the 900's. So this turned into a weird, non drabble hybrid mutant fic.

**To all you authors reading this:** You know that great feeling when you find that you got a new reviewer and you can't sleep at night? Yea, review and make my day.


End file.
